


Przepaść

by szszsz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Gen, POV Mycroft Holmes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szszsz/pseuds/szszsz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedem lat różnicy to prawdziwa przepaść.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepaść

Siedmioletni Mycroft nie potrafi ukryć ekscytacji na wieść, że jego młodszy brat _w końcu_ znajdzie się w domu. Doprawdy, to wyjątkowo niegrzeczne z jego strony kazać Mycroftowi czekać prawie dziewięć miesięcy (choć ten oczywiście rozumie, że ów naturalny proces właśnie tyle zajmuje), ale Mycroft jest w stanie mu to wybaczyć. Odłożył nawet kilka swoich starych zabawek specjalnie dla nowego członka rodziny. Opłaca się, bo mama chwali go za to poświęcenie. Wreszcie koniec z nudą; od teraz będzie miał odpowiedniego towarzysza zabaw. Kogoś, z kim będzie mógł dzielić sekrety. Rzecz jasna mama jest wspaniała, ale jest mamą, a ojciec... najwyżej wystarczający, natomiast brat - tak, to było to, na co od dawna liczył. Ktoś, kto _zrozumie_. Mycroft jest pewien, że będą nierozłączni. Co z tego, że Sherlock (Mycroft odmawia nazywania brata pierwszym imieniem, które jest tak okropnie zwyczajne; jego brat zasługuje na wyjątkowe imię, takie jak jego własne) jeszcze nie potrafi czytać i chodzić, Mycroft wszystkiego go nauczy.

Pulchny chłopiec staje na palcach, zagląda do kołyski wstrzymując oddech i przeżywa pierwsze rozczarowanie. Sherlock... wygląda całkiem zwyczajnie i w ogóle nie przypomina wymarzonego brata Mycrofta. Jest mały, różowy i obecnie śpi. Nawet nie zauważa swojego starszego rodzeństwa. Mycroft nie daje niczego po sobie poznać ani wtedy, ani przez następne dni gdy ta mała różowa kulka zagarnia dla siebie (kradnie, zabiera, _złodziej, złodziej_ ) całą uwagę mamy. Sam nie wie czemu jest zawiedziony. Powoli dociera jednak do niego, że nie chodzi o to, jaki Sherlock jest czy nie jest, lecz o tę ogromną przepaść między nimi. Mycroft zawsze będzie go wyprzedzał, nie ma szans na prawdziwe porozumienie, a co dopiero na przyjaźń. Coś gorzkiego staje mu w przełyku.

Ojciec kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Daj mu czas, synu, daj mu czas. 

 

* * *

 

Tygodnie wleką się niemiłosiernie, a Sherlock powoli uczy się siedzieć, jeść, unosić na brzuszku. Mycroft stracił już prawie zainteresowanie poczynaniami brata, jest bardziej zajęty swoimi sprawami. Zagląda jednak czasem do sąsiedniego pokoju by skontrolować Sherlocka jakby ten był jego prywatnym eksperymentem.

Siada przed jego łóżeczkiem. Sherlock gapi się na niego wierzgając nóżkami w beznadziejnej próbie koordynacji. Mycroft wzdycha.

\- Kiedy w końcu zaczniesz mówić?

Sherlock nie odpowiada dalej gapiąc się na niego w napięciu. Mycroft podsuwa mu grzechotkę, niemowlę próbuje ją chwycić i przy drugiej próbie zaciska na niej mocno piąstkę.

\- Nudny jesteś strasznie. To, że jesteś jeszcze głupi i nic nie wiesz, mógłbym jakoś znieść, ale ty jest taki nuuuudny. Ja w twoim wieku, umiałem już sklecić przynajmniej dwie sylaby, drogi bracie.

Nie jest to prawda, byłoby w sumie zaskakujące gdyby Sherlock w tym wieku zaczął już mówić, ale fakt, że mało „gaworzy”. Jest raczej cichy, nawet nie płacze zbytnio. Mycroft czerpie jednak satysfakcję z krytykowania go, nawet jeśli obiekt jego krytyki nie przyjmuje jej do wiadomości.

\- No, ale to ja tu jestem ten mądry, co nie?

Sherlock marszczy brwi i grzechocze zabawką, a Mycroft uśmiecha się jak kot.

 

* * *

 

Roczny Sherlock naśladuje wszystko, co robi jego starszy brat. Dosłownie. Gdziekolwiek Mycroft się nie obróci, widzi jego okrągłą buzię (mały Sherlock był dość grubiutki, co Mycroft wspomina później z satysfakcją). Ulubiony mazak Mycrofta automatycznie jest ulubionym Sherlocka; każdą potrawę, którą wybierze Mycroft, Sherlock też musi dostać. Sherlock chce mieć imię wyjątkowe jak jego brat i nie reaguje, gdy rodzice wołają do niego „Will”. Mycroft jest pod nieustanną obserwacją i powoli kończy mu się cierpliwość. Zwymyśla bratu przy każdej okazji i próbuje się bezskutecznie uwolnić. Po pewnym czasie do Sherlocka zaczynają docierać kąśliwe uwagi i być może któraś rani go jakoś szczególnie mocno, bo ostatecznie się odczepia. Mycroft powtarza sobie, że jest szczęśliwy.

(Nikt później, nawet sam Sherlock, nigdy nie patrzy już na Mycrofta w taki sposób; z absolutnym uwielbieniem i czystym podziwem wypisanym na okrągłej buzi).

 

* * *

 

Sherlock jest pupilkiem rodziców. Trzeba przyznać, że jest całkiem ładnym dzieckiem. Jest drobny, ma ciemne loki i od kiedy zaczął więcej chodzić, jest też chudziutki. Kontrast między nim a większym, cięższym i mniej urodziwym Mycroftem jest ogromny. Różnią się nie tylko fizycznie.

Gdy Mycroft zaczytuje się w książkach historycznych, Sherlock z zafascynowaniem ogląda model struktury molekularnej węgla. Mycrofta interesują związki między ludźmi, szczególnie tymi bardziej wpływowymi, Sherlock jest bardziej zajęty wyłapywaniem subtelnych różnic w budowie włókien naturalnych. Mycroft nie znosi się ruszać, lubi wydawać polecenia, a Sherlocka jest pełno w całym domu.

Sherlock dość szybko się też uczy, z łatwością czyta (Mycroft nie pamięta by Sherlock kiedykolwiek uczył się składać litery; po prostu podpatrując czytającego na głos brata niepostrzeżenie posiadł tę umiejętność) i posługuje się skomplikowanym słownictwem (właściwie wiele terminów, których używa wybiega poza zwykły zasób słów przeciętnego kilkulatka). Jego ton głosu jest jednak monotonny, mowa ciała praktycznie znikoma, a rozmowy z nim bardziej przypominają monolog niż dialog. Wszystko bierze dosłownie, nie chwyta żartów, nie utrzymuje dłuższego kontaktu wzrokowego. Nigdy nie prosi o pozwolenie by coś zrobić, po prostu to robi, a rodzice zawsze mu na to pozwalają (Mycroftowi natomiast nieustannie zwracają uwagę). Ma też nadmiernie wyczulony zmysł węchu (potrafi odróżnić wszystkie kosmetyki mamy po zapachu) i obsesję na punkcie piratów. Gromadzi informacje na ich temat dosłownie zewsząd, zapamiętuje daty i nazwiska, a gdy dorośnie sam chce zostać korsarzem. Każdą rozmowę prędzej czy później sprowadza na ten temat. Nie lubi obcych, źle się czuje w dużej grupie ludzi (co Mycroft jest akurat w stanie zrozumieć) i nie znosi zmian (choć nie układa obsesyjnie rzeczy w porządku jak Mycroft, nie potrafi się pogodzić ze zmianą miejsca położenia miski z owocami na kuchennym blacie). Czasem zamyka się w sobie na wiele godzin, milcząco wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń i nikt i nic nie jest w stanie wyrwać go z tego stanu.

Rodzice zwracają uwagę.

Tyle, że ich działania odnoszą raczej odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego. Sherlock nie rozumie, dlaczego na rodzinny obiad należy włożyć ładne ubranko i dlaczego mama jest zła gdy odmawia. Nie pojmuje, dlaczego gdy wspomina o garotach, ciotka zachłystuje się sokiem (który ścieka jej po brodzie, _doprawdy_ ), a mamy usta zwężają się niebezpiecznie.

Po posiłku Mycroft kradnie największy kawałek ciasta i odprowadza Sherlocka od stołu. Chłopczyk szura butami po podłodze, dalej ciągnąc ten okropny wątek. Ostatnio odkrył Billy'ego Kincaida i najwyraźniej wie o nim już wszystko, łącznie z jego karierą garotera.

- Przecież dobrze powiedziałem, że istnieją trzy rodzaje: tnąca, miażdżąca i... - mówi bratu, ale ten popycha go by szedł szybciej.

\- Głupi jesteś, mama i tata są źli, bo nie chodzi o to ile jest rodzajów, tylko dlaczego to zły temat do poruszania przy ciotce Cece.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Masz oczy i uszy? Widziałeś, jak jest ubrana ciotka?

\- Na czarno - odpowiada natychmiast Sherlock. – Zwykle nosi bardzo kolorowe ubrania, a gdy spytałem gdzie wujek Tom, szybko zmienili temat. - Przez jego oczy przebiega błysk zrozumienia. - Musi być w żałobie.

\- Właśnie – kiwa głową z aprobatą Mycroft, a Sherlock odczuwa ukłucie dumy – Wujek zmarł całkiem niedawno, a ty przy zupie opowiadasz o starożytnych metodach duszenia. To, delikatnie mówiąc, zły temat.

Sherlock milczy, bo wie, że Mycroft ma rację. Brat porozumiewa się z nim głównie w taki sposób. Nie jest w stanie wytłumaczyć mu pewnych ludzkich wzorców zachowań (tak zmiennych i nieprzewidywalnych), ale jest w stanie nauczyć go odpowiedniego myślenia, dedukcji. Straszy go różnymi historiami by utrzymać go w porządku, przezywa by sprowadzić jego ego na ziemię i krótko mówiąc, jest okropnym starszym bratem. Rozumie go jednak lepiej niż rodzice i Sherlock powoli stosuje się do jego wskazówek. Mycroft nigdy nie myśli, że jego brat jest „inny” albo że może być chory. Dopóki nie spotykają innych dzieci, obaj są przekonani, że Sherlock jest po prostu głupi. Mycroft jest mądrzejszy i wie lepiej. Dlatego Mycroft musi się nim zajmować. Dlatego troszczy się o brata.

 

* * *

 

Z czasem Sherlock staje się bardziej przystosowany do życia i łatwiejszy w obyciu, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Mycrofta. Inne dzieci dalej ich nie rozumieją, są sami na tym całym, okropnym świecie. Przepaść, którą Mycroft zauważył między nimi już pierwszego dnia po ich spotkaniu, nadal ich oddziela. Nie lubią się, no nie do końca nie lubią, ale kłócą niemal nieustannie. Mycroft nigdy nie szczędzi mu słów krytyki i nie omieszka wytknąć mu błędów. Tylko, że kiedy leżą w salonie przed kominkiem grając w pokera i próbując wyprowadzić się nawzajem z równowagi i Mycroft mówi: „Wiesz, Sherlock to tak naprawdę dziewczęce imię”, a ten odpowiada „Odczep się, Mike”, żaden z nich nie ma tego na myśli. Mycroft go szturcha, a ten mu oddaje i wszystko jest w porządku.

A gdy przychodzi do konfrontacji Sherlock - reszta świata, Mycroft zawsze wybiera brata.

 

* * *

 

Świat Sherlocka opiera się na stałych podstawach: jego Pałacu Pamięci, Mycrofcie, mamie i Redbeardzie. Oczywiście jest w nim miejsce na inne interesujące rzeczy, jak kryminalne zagadki czy boks (który Sherlock uważa za wspaniały, a Mycroft za _odrażający_ ), ale ta czwórka – jego umysł, brat, matka i pies - utrzymuje go w zdrowej równowadze. Gdy Redbearda trzeba uśpić, Sherlock jest zdruzgotany. Mycroft bez słowa obserwuje jak ten przez długi czas trzyma w dłoni (trzyma, nie głaszcze) sierść martwego zwierzęcia. Sherlock nie płacze.

 

* * *

 

Troszczenie się o innych nie jest ani pożyteczne ani korzystne.

Sherlock ma jedenaście lat gdy zaczyna naukę gry na skrzypcach. To jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego Mycroft nie może znieść Sherlocka i dla którego go uwielbia: sam nigdy nie miał talentu muzycznego. Muzyka nie jest _praktyczna_. Ale muzyka dobrze wpływa na Sherlocka, więc Mycroft odkłada pieniądze.

Na urodziny kupuje mu Stradivariusa.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft zaczyna naukę w prywatnej szkole i musi wynieść się z domu. Poznaje nowych ludzi, niektórych całkiem przyzwoitych. Większość jednak uważa za nieznośną. Ciągle przyjeżdża do domu na weekend by spotkać się z rodzicami i bratem. Obaj tego nienawidzą.

Sherlock nabywa wtedy czaszkę (w jakich okolicznościach, nikt nie ma pojęcia), a Mycroft kupuje złotą rybkę. Zwierzątko krąży bezmyślnie w akwarium i nie jest nawet w połowie tak interesujące jak Sherlock. W dodatku zdycha po jakimś miesiącu. Mycroft informuje brata, że za nim nie tęskni.

 

* * *

 

Nigdy nie spuszcza go z oczu. Robi mu wymówki, gdy Sherlock popada w nałogi, ale sam podpala mu pierwszego papierosa (oczywiście z filtrem, mało smolistego). Złości się, gdy wpada w kłopoty finansowe (nikt nie chce płacić genialnemu detektywowi-konsultantowi, co za niespodzianka), ale potajemnie spłaca jego długi. Kpi z jego śledztw, ale sam podrzuca mu kilka spraw i zapoznaje z inspektorem Lestrade. A gdy pojawia się John Watson, porywa go i sam przepytuje w opuszczonym magazynie.

 

* * *

 

John Watson to dobry mężczyzna (może Sherlock faktycznie dobrze wybrał), ale oczywiście nie wie wszystkiego o ich zawiłej przeszłości. Nie rozumie ich relacji. John Watson wybrał Sherlocka, przyjął go, ale on i Sherlock są na siebie skazani.

Dopiero teraz Mycroft widzi, jak mimo ogromnych różnic są do siebie podobni. A Sherlock od samego początku próbował mu dorównać, odpowiadać. Ojciec miał rację, z czasem przepaść się zmniejszyła.

Mycroft ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że Sherlock przegonił go już dawno temu. Kiedy dorównał mu wzrostem, kiedy samodzielnie rozwiązał pierwszą zagadkę kryminalną, kiedy uzyskał lepsze wyniki na studiach, kiedy znalazł przyjaciół, a on, Mycroft, znów został sam.

Nawet gdy Sherlock robi teraz głupie rzeczy, tak jak wtedy, gdy skacze z dachu szpitala czy gdy zaprzepaszcza wszystko strzelając do Magnussena ( _głupi, głupi_ ), robi to z dobrych powodów.

Mycroft patrzy na brata i go nie poznaje. Widzi różowe, spokojne niemowlę uśpione w jego ramionach, pulchnego bobasa, który nie może zapanować nad swoimi nogami, chudego, milczącego chłopca o zamkniętej twarzy, narwanego i upartego nastolatka skupionego nad swoim mikroskopem, ale te obrazy nie łączą się ze sobą, nie tworzą wspólnej całości. Jak gdyby istniała większa ilość Sherlocków i każdy z nich miał zawsze tyle samo lat. Gdy Mycroft był dzieckiem i niecierpliwie czekał aż Sherlock podrośnie, czasem próbował sobie wyobrazić go starszego. Nie do końca mu się to udawało, ale był pewien, że jego brat będzie mądry, elokwentny i dobry. Tak bardzo chciał go poznać, tego starszego Sherlocka, zaimponować mu. Wtedy marzenie urywało się, a on wracał do rzeczywistości i myślał jak wiele jeszcze przed nimi. Teraz, Mycroft patrzy na brata i widzi, że nie zostało wiele rzeczy, których mógłby go nauczyć.

Prawdziwy Sherlock jest inny od tego wyobrażonego brata Mycrofta. Jest inny nawet od tego, za jakiego początkowo go uważał. Nie nudny, nie zwyczajny i nie głupi; kłopotliwy, tajemniczy i dużo, dużo lepszy.


End file.
